Un mot dans les fleurs
by JYudith
Summary: L'appartement était vide, encore une fois. Ginny était seule, encore une fois.   Harry n'était toujours pas là, se peut-il qu'il l'ai oublié en ce jour particulier ?
1. Un baiser parfumé

L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à J.. merci à bagin31 de toute son aide.

Pas taper! Du moins pas trop fort. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire cette fic. J'ai eu pas mal de trucs à faire et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Bonne lecture!

L'appartement était vide quand Ginny rentra.

Elle déposa son parapluie dans le récipient prévu à cet effet et accrocha son manteau trempé par la pluie. Enlevant ses chaussures humides, Ginny se demanda où se trouvait son fiancé. Harry devait être à un stage, une fois encore. Il aurait déjà dû rentrer la semaine dernière. Combien de fois s'était-elle endormie dans un fauteuil après avoir passé la soirée à l'attendre ?

La rouquine laissa échapper un soupir, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour leur couple et il n'était pas là, avec elle. Cela faisait un an qu'ils partageaient cet appartement, six mois qu'ils étaient fiancés. Du moins officiellement car dans la vie quotidienne, Ginny vivait seule dans l'appartement et ne voyait Harry qu'entre deux stages d'Auror. Ces foutus stages lui prenaient tout son temps, au point où elle avait l'impression qu'Harry habitait au Ministère plus qu'ici. Bon, vu le temps qu'il passait entre les quatre murs du Quartier Général des Aurors, ce n'était pas pas totalement faux.

La jeune fille alluma un feu de bois dans la cheminée avant de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'un sort. Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, elle eut l'impression que son humeur était accordé au temps : grise et triste. Comme la soirée qui s'annonçait.

Ginny rangea son sac et se fit à manger, Harry avait dû oublier leur anniversaire. Elle mangea sans appétit, les aliments ayant un goût fade dans sa bouche. Harry pensait-il à elle ? Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être invisible à ses yeux, de ne plus exister. Elle l'avait vu de moins en moins souvent et toujours de manière trop succincte à chaque fois jusqu'à ne plus le voir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et toujours pour la même raison : sa formation d'Auror. Au début, elle n'avait rien dit parce que c'était un projet important pour Harry et elle voulait son bonheur, et maintenant, elle avait peu d'occasion d'en partager avec lui. Les instants de joies partagés s'amenuisaient au fil du temps

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, en ce jour d'anniversaire, elle doutait de l'existence de leur couple. Harry n'était jamais là, ne prenait même plus la peine de l'avertir de ses retards ou s'excuser de ses absences. Et elle qui rentrait tout les soirs en espérant qu'il soit là! C'était toujours le même silence, le même vide qui l'accueillait, et la même déception qu'elle ressentait. Une larme commença à couler sur sa joue.

Encore une nuit qu'elle passera sans Harry. Ginny ressentit un pincement au cœur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus dormi ensembles, qu'elle ne s'était plus lovée dans ses bras. Cela lui manquait tant.

Ginny alla prendre une douche. Elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de se mêler à l'eau qui coulait. En se séchant, elle eut vainement l'espoir de voir Harry entrer dans l'appartement par surprise pour l'embrasser.

Au seuil de la chambre, Ginny se figea. Posé sur le lit, se trouvait un bouquet de lilas. La jeune femme s'en approcha et effleura du doigt les pétales délicats. Elle aperçut une carte à demi dissimulée parmi les fleurs. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ginny s'en saisit et la lut.

''_A ma belle et douce Ginny, celle que j'aime de tout mon cœur. _

_Bien que des obligations me tiennent éloigné de toi aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas oublié combien cette journée est importante. _

_Accepte ce modeste présent pour notre amour chaque jour plus fort, malgré mes absences beaucoup trop nombreuses. Bientôt, ces formations interminables seront achevées, j'aurai mon poste dans les Aurors et je serais là tous les soirs. Je te le promets. _

_Je t'embrasse. _

_Harry, ton héros_

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira au fil de sa lecture. Harry s'en était rappelé! Il lui avait même envoyé des fleurs. Depuis quand ne lui avait-il pas écrit une lettre ou dit un message aussi doux ?

Toute pensée morose envolée, elle mit le bouquet dans un vase avant de se changer. Couchée sous la couette, elle respira profondément l'air empli du parfum des fleurs avant de fermer ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'endormit de suite, emportant dans ses rêves l'image de son fiancé lui offrant des fleurs.

Verdict ?

J'ai bien envie d'écrire une petite suite un petit peu plus gaie et plus joyeuse. C'est mon côté fleur bleue qui ressort.

Merci de votre lecture!


	2. Un rêve messager

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre! Il répond au thème numéro 6 "Entre le rêve et la réalité". Merci à bagin31 pour sa correction et son aide._

Il faisait noir et elle était seule.

« Ginny »

Harry. Il l'appelait. Il était là, enfin de retour.

« Mon amour »

Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle entendu l'appelait ainsi ?

Un souffle sur son épaule. Comme une caresse.

Elle se retourna, tendant les mains devant elle pour essayer de le toucher.

«Ginny»

Ce n'était guère plus fort qu'un murmure. Il était proche d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait le voir.

Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. N'était-ce pas son imagination qui lui jouait un tour ? L'avait-il abandonné ? Peut-être préférait-il sa formation d'auror à elle.

Non, elle le sentait. Ce murmure, cette caresse et son cœur le lui disaient. Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre ?

« Je t'aime Ginny »

Elle ferma les yeux. Ca paraissait à la fois si réel et si chimérique à la fois. Elle ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il donc ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

La brusque lumière l'aveugla, l'obligeant à battre des paupières pour s'y habituer. Un bref coup d'œil entre deux battements de paupières lui apprit la provenance de cette soudaine luminosité : les volets de la chambre. Elle avait du oublier de les fermer la nuit dernière. Elle les fermait toujours d'aller dormir.

Dormir!

Elle avait rêvé que Harry était là sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé.

Une pile de vêtements lessivés et pliés attendait d'être rangé, quelques magazines de Quidditch traînaient encore par terre, deux bouquets étaient sur la coiffeuse, sa serviette toujours sur la chaise ...

Deux bouquets ?

Ginny se figea avant de regarder une nouvelle fois ce qui étaient posés sur la coiffeuse. Ses yeux confirmèrent la réalité de ce qu'elle avait, un instant, pris pour le fruit de son imagination.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Ginny se leva pour s'en approcher.

Le bouquet de lilas cueilli la veille se trouvait à l'endroit exact où elle se souvenait l'avoir posé la veille. Disposée à sa gauche, une vingtaine de fleurs à la délicate couleur blanche intriguère Ginny. Elle reconnut les fleurs sans difficulté : des azalées.

Caressant les fleurs discrètement, Ginny réfléchissait. A l'occasion d'une soirée entre amis, elle se souvenait avoir eu une conversation avec Hermione et Neville sur le langage des fleurs. Comment étaient-ils arrivés à parler de cela ? Ginny ne s'en souvenait plus, par contre elle se rappelait de la signification de certaines fleurs. De manière générale, l'azalée symbolisait l'amour. En blanc, t'aimer me rend heureux.

Harry le savait-il ? Etait-ce de sa part ? Comment l'aurait-il su ?

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve. Il avait semblé si réel! Peut-être que si cela lui avait semblé être vrai, c'est que cela l'était ?

Une brusque émotion la saisit à cette idée. Harry, son Harry avait été là. Il était venu la voir pendant son sommeil, lui avait chuchoté son amour à l'oreille en effleurant son épaule, et était reparti en laissant derrière lui ce bouquet comme preuve de son passage, comme messager.

Ginny se mit à sourire, ayant l'impression d'être redevenue une collégienne comme ce soir de la grande Victoire où Harry, son héros l'avait embrassé. Elle riait, heureuse et ivre de ce bonheur. Harry allait bientôt rentrer et le soleil brillait.

Une belle journée qui commençait.

_Je pense faire encore un chapitre pour finir cette fic. Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_


End file.
